Warren T. Rat
Warren T. Rat is the hidden but true main antagonist of An American Tail. It would later be revealed in the movie that he is really a cat in disguise who leads a group of cats called the Mott Street Maulers, who terrorize the mice of New York City. He is accompanied by a cockroach named Digit. His name may be a play on the word "warranty". He is voiced by the late John Finnegan. Personality He is greedy and likes to think of himself as sophisticated, constantly misquoting Shakespeare. He also plays the violin horribly (though that might be because his fake nose kept getting in the way). Role in film He is first seen counting money in a human suitcase. His cockroach accountant, Digit, complains about his smoking habits. Warren, not caring in the slightest, suggests that he could fire him; Digit, however, seems to enjoy the idea, being extremely unhappy of his current work conditions. After Digit counts his money, Warren T. finds out that he has 50 cents less than yesterday, which upsets him since he hates to lose money. By chance, Fievel lands into Warren T.'s business area, where Digit tells Warren T. that Moe, an associate of his, can always use an extra kid 50¢ a day. Warren T. then introduces himself to Fievel, falsely promising to help find his family quoting a quote from William Shakespeare. Later, Warren T. and Fievel arrive at Moe's sweatshop, lying to Fievel that his family is in there. Moe then grabs Fievel, laughing madly at his face while drooling. Warren then comes up to the fat rat saying to him "Not bad huh, Moe? A new worker". When Fievel asks about his family, Warren tells Fievel that he doesn't a family now that he's got a job, telling Moe to send him Fievel's salary before slamming the door on his way out. He is later mentioned by Honest John during the wake for Mickey O'Hare, where it's revealed that Warren T. is extorting money from other mice for protection from the cats that he never provides. He isn't seen again until late into the movie. Fievel runs into him in the Maulers' Hideout, where he is poorly playing his violin (due to his nose getting his the way). Fievel finds out, after Warren removes his false nose, that Warren T. isn't a rat, but a cat in disguise! When the rat disguised cat sees Fievel and finds out that his true identity has been discovered, he has his hench-cats capture Fievel and sends Tiger to watch over him. However, when Fievel escapes (with help from his guard, who is actually vegetarian), Tiger gets fired from his position in the Maulers (which he finds a good thing, as he never liked Warren or his poor violin playing). Warren T., disguising himself as a rat again, then gathers his cat gang and chases after Fievel down to Chelsea Pier. Once there, Warren tries to negotiate peace with Gussie Mausheimer by demanding all of their money and that they hand Fievel over so in order for the cats to leave them alone. When Warren orders Gussie to hand Fievel again, Tony Toponi uses his slingshot to shoot straight through Warren T.'s disguise, revealing that he is a cat (his real name is Warren T. Cat). Realizing that he has all but lost, Warren T. sets Chelsea Pier ablaze in a last ditch attempt to kill the mice with a fire for vengeance. unfortunately, the mice's secret weapon: The Giant Mouse of Minsk (a huge mechanical mouse) chases Warren and his gang towards the end of the pier and into the water. Warren and his goons are launched onto a tramp steamer bound for Hong Kong. Warren T. climbs aboard an anchor, curses Gussie and Fievel's names, swearing revenge on all the mouse one day. He is last seen reassuring his men that there are plenty of mice in Hong Kong. His last lines are "I wonder how you say 'trust me' in Chinese?". Trivia *Warren was to be originally used for Banjo the Woodpile Cat as a character named Rocko. Unfortunately, this idea along with a termite (alot like Digit) who saves Banjo from trouble before meeting Crazy Legs and Banjo being a full-length motion picture were all dumped, due to production costs. *Although his true colors are not revealed until near the climax, he is the main villain, because he was actually the Mott Street Maulers' boss and had bigger plans than they did. Plus, he was thought to be a friend to Fievel, but is actually against him. *He bears a physical resemblance to The Coachman from Disney's Pinocchio. Gallery Warren T Rat.png|As a cat untitled.png L 7144f4316837063982f96b3c36f9d216.jpg Category:An American Tail Category:Characters Category:An American Tail characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Cats Category:Villain leaders Category:Masters of disguise Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Child abusers Category:Discriminators Category:Tricksters Category:Murderers Category:Talking animals Category:Animals Category:Content Category:An American Tail villains Category:Disguised charactres